Requiem
by MaryMyself
Summary: "De que adianta ter o corpo livre, se sua mente continuava presa, atormentada pelos mesmos demônios? De que adiantava tê-la, se o suplício de não tê-la era a maior angústia de sua vida? De que adiantava a morte, o grande e inevitável fim, se a vida já não tinha finalidade?" Rodolphus é tomado pela loucura e decide tomar Bellatrix pela última vez. M por um motivo. R&R, por favor )


(Leia ouvindo essa música: wwwPONTOyoutubePONTOcom/watch?v=k1-TrAvp_xs)

Rodolphus esperava, e parecia que toda sua vida se resumia a isso. Esperara por ela no altar, e ela viera, embora relutante. Esperara seu mestre retornar e tirá-lo de Azkaban, e ele viera, embora depois de muitos anos. Esperara que Bellatrix o amasse como ele o amava, mas nem relutante, nem depois de muitos anos, ela viera a amá-lo. E esperava naquele momento, como havia em incontáveis outras noites frias como aquela, que sua esposa voltasse para casa durante a madrugada. Por vezes ela voltava, por vezes não, mas ele sempre esperava.

Ele estava cansado daquilo. Cansado de esperá-la, cansado de servir ao homem que lhe tomava a mulher, cansado de continuar a amando mesmo quando ela esmagava sua alma. Alma? Mas que alma ele possuía, depois de catorze anos preso com Dementadores? Catorze anos tendo cada lembrança feliz arrancada, ouvindo os gritos loucos e devaneios de Bellatrix e o choro profundo e incessante de Rabastan. Anos de frio, fome e desespero. E quando finalmente saíra do inferno, seu corpo havia se recuperado, mas sua alma estava destroçada e sua mente... Sua mente não era mais a mesma. Em Azkaban, ele fizera uma profunda amizade com a Loucura, que desde então não deixara sua cabeça.

Ela vinha sorrateira, nessas noites escuras passadas em claro, quando Bellatrix estava fora, e aos poucos a Loucura se tornara sua amante secreta. Ela tinha uma voz suava e lhe sussurrava os mais doces absurdos no ouvido, as mais sombrias tentações. Nem precisava mais da bebida, consegua ficar totalmente ébrio apenas com a companhia dessa sua amante incorpórea, que lhe oferecia doces fantasias e os mais profundos desesperos, e lhe sugeria planos profanos e cobertos de sangue, planos que ele queria seguir para colocar um fim em sua angústia. Por vezes lhe faltava coragem, ou, quando estava prestes a fazê-lo, a Loucura o confundia novamente. _Hoje não, agora não. Seu grand finale merece que espere o momento certo. _Ela sussurrava em seu ouvido, e ele a obedecia.

Aquela noite. Aquela noite era o momento certo. Dia 31 de outubro, último dia da lua minguante. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era esperar que Bellatrix voltasse para casa. E se ela não voltasse? E se ela passasse o Halloween com Milorde? Não importava. Seu caso com a Loucura era antigo, e juntos eles haviam planejado várias saidas. Daquela noite não passava. Mas não precisou de nenhum plano alternativo, parecia que o universo desejava que cada detalhe daquele _finale_ ficasse perfeito. Bellatrix adentrou a Mansão Lestrange à meia noite, o grande relógio da casa tinha acabado de soar a última badalada, cuja nota grave ainda retumbava nos ouvidos do homem.

- Bella, que bom que chegou. Vamos comemorar o Halloween juntos, querida. - ele falou, levantando-se de sua poltrona, quando ela chegou.

- Poupe-me disso, Rodolphus, só vim buscar umas poções e vou para a casa do Lorde. - respondeu, sem ao menos olhar para ele.

Maldita, ela ainda fazia questão de esfregar em sua cara... Mas ele mal se importava com isso àquela altura, pois tinha certeza de que ela não sairia dali. Andou até ela e a segurou por trás, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos, que nunca haviam recuperado seu brilho depois de Azkaban.

- Por favor Bella, só essa noite. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, seus lábios indo de encontro ao pescoço da mulher, beijando-o de um modo que sabia a arrepiar por completo. - Só essa noite, e juro que nunca mais te peço nada, nunca mais te atormento, nem mesmo falo com você se não quiser.

- Jura mesmo? - ela disse, virando-se para ele.

- Essa será nossa última noite, Bellatrix, juro pelo que quiser que eu jure. - falou, contra os lábios dela, olhando em seus olhos negros, e nunca dissera palavras tão certas e sinceras.

Ela assentiu e esticou o pescoço para que Rodolphus continuasse o beijando. Se ele não a conhecesse melhor, veria aquilo como um gesto de entrega, mas ele sabia que com Bellatrix era apenas uma concessão, ela apenas deixaria que ele dominasse para que ele não lhe enchesse a paciência. Rodolphus envolveu sua cintura fina com os braços e suas mãos percorreram o corpo da mulher, desfazendo os laços de seu espartilho.

Bella havia se recuperado de Azkaban bem melhor que ele, sem dúvidas. Sua pele estava novamente macia, e a carne começava a cobrir seus ossos, mesmo que ainda fossem visíveis os suplícios que ela passara na prisão. Mas não era uma grande surpresa que aquilo havia acontecido. Ao sair de Azkaban, ela tivera seu lorde de volta, sua vida, sua força. Rodolphus? Sua vida e sua força estavam nela, e ela continuava o desprezando e o abandonando.

Retirou todas as vestes da esposa, cobrindo de beijos cada pedaço de pele que descobria. Haviam cicatrizes das unhas dela em seus braços e costas, marcas da prisão que ele beijou com ainda mais afinco. Mordeu em seu pescoço o número de gravado em ferro, similar ao dele, e ouviu-a ofegar. Quando estava completamente nua, pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para o quarto. O quarto deles, onde tiveram sua noite de núpcias, que ele nunca se esqueceria. Naquela noite, apenas nela, Bellatrix fora dele. Rodolphus ainda podia ouvi-la gemer seu nome quando ele lhe deu o primeiro orgasmo depois do casamento, como ela estivera tão lindamente entregue. Ele a teria novamente naquele Halloween, a teria novamente pela última vez.

- Seja minha essa noite, Bella. - sussurrou no ouvido dela quando a colocou na cama, voltando a beijar sua pele. A mulher soltou uma risada rouca e negou com a cabeça.

- Não havia nada disso no acordo. Concordei em te deixar me foder, não em ser sua. - ela disse, sua voz se tornando um gemido quando ele apertou seus seios e beliscou os mamilos.

Vadia! Ele queria odiá-la, queria ter a capacidade de virar as costas e nunca mais pensar nela a não ser com repúdio. Mas enquanto tirava as próprias roupas e a encarava, deitada na cama com as pernas levemente abertas, olhando para ele e lambendo os lábios com uma expressão maliciosa, os últimos pensamentos que conseguia ter eram de ódio. Mas também não se permitia mais adorá-la. Adorá-la era ter que sofrer com o fato de que ela não sentia o mesmo, era se conformar com o fato de que ela era de outro. Adorá-la era tê-la apenas em pensamento, e odiá-la era não tê-la de forma alguma, mas de um jeito ou de outro ele a perdia, nunca a possuía de fato. E perdê-la era a morte, viver sem ela não era viver.

Voltou a deitar-se sobre Bella, agora a raiva dominava seus movimentos. Ela pagaria por tudo que fizera com ele, por tudo que não fizera. Seus dedos invadiram a intimidade da mulher, enquanto a outra mão acompanhava a boca, devastando a pele dela.

- Admita, Bellatrix, você gosta mesmo é de ser submissa, não é? Por isso vive na cama dele. - falou contra sua pele, atacando o pescoço dela com mordidas e chupões, aquela pele tão alva que era possível ver as veias pulsando por baixo, tão frágil que ele tinha a sensação de poder rasgá-la com um único movimento. Como era delicada a vida, apenas um caco de vidro pontudo, que feria e machucava, mas que podia ser quebrado com um simples movimento.

- É isso mesmo, ele sabe me mostrar quem manda, você não. - ela provocou, enroscando as pernas no quadril do homem. A mão dele se fechou na garganta da mulher, apertando de leve, e ela sorriu.

- Vamos ver se não sei. - sussurrou contra seus lábios, e tomou-os nos seus com brutalidade, enquanto forçava mais a mão no pescoço alvo.

Bellatrix gemeu em sua boca, ela adorava aquela agressividade, e ele estava só começando. Retirou os dedos de sua intimidade e a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais. Moveu-se dentro dela, sem tirar a mão de seu pescoço, tão forte e profundamente que tinha a impressão de rasgá-la por dentro. Partiu o beijo e levantou o tronco, observando a expressão de prazer no rosto da mulher. Levou os dedos que estavam e sua intimidade para a própria boca e lembeu-os, se deleitando com o gosto dela e com o olhar lascivo que ela lhe lançou.

Beijou-a novamente, apertando mais ainda o pescoço da mulher e aumentando mais ainda o ritmo das estocadas. Sentiu as paredes dela começarem a se contrair e seus gemidos vibrando dentro de sua boca. Naquele momento a terra parou, a escuridão da noite o envolveu, e tudo que havia no mundo era o prazer que ambos sentiam, um gemido compartilhado, um tremor. Seus corpos dançavam a dança quente e mortal dos condenados, a dança do amor e do ódio, do desejo e da loucura. Sua última dança.

- Você é minha, Bella? - perguntou, ofegante, quando partiu o beijo. Um resquício de sanidade nele queria que ela dissesse que sim, mesmo que fosse mentira, queria que ele soltasse seu pescoço e esquecesse tudo aquilo. Não, ele não podia esquecer, não podia soltá-la. Bella seria sua aquela noite, seria sua por toda a eternidade.

- Nunca. - ela falou, sua voz fraca, e soltou um barulho abafado quando a mão dele apertou ainda mais sua garganta, fechando totalmente a passagem do ar.

Rodolphus entrava e saía dela com força, seus olhos abertos absorvendo cada detalhe da cena mal iluminada, o prazer no rosto dela sendo substituído pela dor e o desespero, sua pele alva adquirindo um tom arroxeado, suas mãos tentando sem sucesso afrouxar a dele. As unhas de Bellatrix cravaram em sua pele e arrancaram sangue, mas ele não sentiu, há muito havia se acostumado com a dor. Suas estocadas firmes enviavam ondas de prazer por seu corpo enquanto ela ficava mais e mais pálida e lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, seus dedos brancos manchados do sangue dele ainda tentando lutar, agarrando-se nele desesperados.

Ela tentou dizer seu nome, mas sua voz não saiu, ele viu apenas o movimento de seus lábios, tão vermelhos e sensuais, e aquilo o excitou mais ainda. Apertou-a com cada vez mais força, até os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos como o rosto dela. O desespero, a dor, agora ela finalmente entendia como ele se sentia. Sufocado, sem saída. Morrendo. O homem gozou no instante em que a luz deixou os olhos de Bellatrix, gritando o nome dela.

Os braços dela caíram no colchão, e Rodolphus soltou finalmente sua garganta, as marcas de seus dedos quase negras de tão escuras, e a admirou. Linda na morte, ainda mais que em vida. Permaneceu dentro dela e beijou o pescoço da mulher como havia antes, agora não sentia mais suas veias pulsando sob a pele. Ela ainda tinha cheiro de vida e de sexo, mas em sua cabeça ele sentia também o cheiro da morte.

- Você é minha, Bella. Agora, e por toda a eternidade. - disse, e ela não negou.

Beijou-lhe os lábios com fervor, consumido pela certeza de que seriam um do outro em morte como não foram em vida. Tomou-a novamente, Bella era dele agora, nunca mais resistiria, nunca mais partiria. Perdeu a conta do tempo que passou ali, beijando-a, movendo-se dentro dela, tocando sua pele que começava a esfriar. E quando tornou a gozar, repetindo _minha, minha, minha... _passou seu sêmen pelo corpo dela, lambuzando-a da vida que ela não mais possuía.

Soltou uma gargalhada, rindo da própria loucura, até que seu riso verteu-se em choro profuso e soluçado, e gritou o nome dela, amaldiçoando-a a abençoando-a. Bellatrix! Porque tivera que fazer aquilo com ele? Por que o deixara cair nos braços da loucura? Por que deixara que ele morresse? Pois Rodolphus sabia que havia morrido há muito tempo, e agora apenas consumaria esse fato. Foi até as roupas de sua esposa, uma mera pilha de tecidos negros no chão, e tirou de um dos bolsos o punhal de prata que ela sempre carregava.

Admirou a lâmina enquanto voltava para a cama, tão brilhante e afiada como haviam sido os olhos dela. Ajoelhou-se na cama, entre as pernas ainda abertas de Bellatrix, e preparou-se, ainda divagando sobre o que estava fazendo. Afinal, qual era o propósito daquilo tudo? De que adiantava ter o corpo livre, se sua mente continuava presa, atormentada pelos mesmos demônios? De que adiantava tê-la, se o suplício de não tê-la era a maior angústia de sua vida? De que adiantava a morte, o grande e inevitável fim, se a vida já não tinha finalidade?

Aquela era a finalidade, compreendeu. A finalidade era trazê-la junto para os braços da morte, a quem ele há muito já havia se entregado. _Esse é seu grand finale_, dizia a loucura em seu ouvido, _é agora que você triunfa, unindo-se enfim a ela, que não quis ser sua em vida. _Nada lhe restava agora senão juntar-se à sua amada. Desceu o punhal e o cravou em seu braço esquerdo, cortando a Marca Negra de uma ponta à outra. Seu sangue, vermelho e puro, derramou-se sobre o corpo de Bellatrix, e ele o espalhou também pelo corpo da mulher, o vermelho tingindo o branco. Beijou novamente a boca dela, sentindo suas forças se esvaindo aos poucos, a dor em seu braço para ele um alívio. Quando afastou-se de seu último beijo, ávido e desesperado, viu que os lábios dela ficavam roxos. Enfiou o dedo em sua ferida, pegando um pouco de sangue, e o passou pelos lábios de Bellatrix até que estivessem novamente tingidos de vermelho.

Olhando para seus olhos vidrados e opacos, sentiu a morte se aproximando aos poucos. A morte que por tanto tempo fora uma amiga e aliada, que ele usara contra os inimigos e a serviço do lorde, agora vinha em seu encontro. Matou Bellatrix por amor, porque não conseguia viver com ela, e matou-se por ódio, porque não conseguia viver sem ela. Mas nada disso o afligiria agora. A dor cessaria, o amor cessaria, a loucura cessaria. Sobraria apenas a escuridão e os restos de seus corpos definhando juntos.

-x-

N/A: Não me matem! Eu sei, eu matei a Bella, eu matei o Rold, eu fiz necrofilia, foi tudo horrível, mas eu precisava escrever essa fic. Podem me chamar de monstro, de doente, oq for, eu deixo. Eu queria postar ela no Halloween, mas não me segurei. Então, comentem por favor, nem que seja pra xingar minha mãe, contanto q comentem vou ficar feliz. Bjos!


End file.
